1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger lock for firearms that is attached externally to the firearm to prevent accidental discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is certainly well known that firearms are dangerous and require safety measures to prevent firing by accidental activation of the trigger mechanisms. Most current trigger locks clamp to the trigger guard utilizing screws, spring lock engaging systems or key locks; these systems require tools or keys for attachment and removal. Such devices are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Jacobs, 2,444,649; Lind, 2,503,953; Charters, 2,505,227; and Childs, 2,512,140.
It is clear that there is a requirement for a simple, effective and yet less cumbersome locking system than those cited. In particular, what is needed is a locking system that may be installed without the use of tools or a key and yet securely prevent movement of the trigger to prevent the accidental firing of the weapon.